Operation Ozone
by lolsugerplums45
Summary: Shadow has had enough of Sonic stealing his emeralds and decides to finally beat the crap out of him pulling Knuckles and Silver into the fight. But, when a chaos control went wrong, the guys get transported into the future where the girls are struggling to live while the guys rule the world and they must fight of king Scourge. Rated T for blood and some minor lauguage later on
1. Chapter 1- Where and When Exactly?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Ok so first story pretty much sucks so I'm trying to rewrite it anyways it was my little sister's draft so you can see why a lot of peps won't read it (like no offense sis) anyways on with the story! Oh and did I tell you I'm going to get rid of the bold sorry for hurting all of your eyes and I kinda got the story idea from reading Epitaph Road but im gonna add a little twist in it ;)**

**AGES:**

**SONIC,SHADOW, SILVER-20**

**AMY,BLAZE, (MY OC) HEATHER-17**

**TAILS-14**

**CREAM-13**

**(OC)VIOLET-12**

**ROUGE, KNUCKLES-24**

**Chapter One - Where and When Exactly? **

"Give it back, Faker", an annoyed Shadow yelled with rage. Sonic, a bright blue hedgehog with olive colored eyes, shook a bright green chaos emerald in the air mocking the ebony hedgehog. "Try and catch me emo boy", Sonic laughed running as fast as he could. Shadow cursed under his breath then started chasing the annoying blue boy. Sonic laughed some more, enjoying the sound of Shadow's threats and insults. Shadow cursed loudly once more then jumped on the colbolt hedgehog. Sonic tried his best fighting the hedgehog on him while trying to control himself from tumbling down a steep cliff, with a huge crowd of people coming out from shops and restaurants. " Shads", Sonic said quivering while Shadow held him by the neck. Shadow paused his death choke on Sonic then turned to where the denim hedgehog was staring at. Shadow's eyes widened as he saw that they where at the edge of a cliff over looking Station Square. Shadow held Sonic tighter and whispered with venom in his voice , "Don't move or make a peep got it". Sonic frantically nodded then turned his gaze back at the bottom of the cliff.

Right at that moment, Knuckles and Silver where running out of the ice cream parlor gasping for air and laughing their butts off. " You s-should have s-seen her", Knuckles cracked up some more while holding his gut. Silver straightened up then gave Knuckles a serious glance. "You know", Silver started off ,"I still never got my ice cream". Knuckles stopped then sighed and looked back at the parlor. " Now I'm starting to wish I hadn't told her that she had a big butt and needs a real job and life"' Knuckles said scratching the back of his head. The snow colored hedgehog turned around and stared up at the tall cliff next to the clothing department, then something caught his eyes. " Hey, Knux", Silver said poking the lust colored echidna, "Isn't that Sonic and Shadow with a green chaos emerald", Silver asked pointing towards the two hedgehogs. Knuckles shrugged then yelled at the top of his lungs, " Hey Sonic, Shads, you two having fun there". Silver chuckled then stopped when he glared at Shadow who was giving him a cold look. "Shut your butt hole or I'm going to make you shut it myself ", Shadow yelled shaking Sonic, who was still in his hold.

The ground under Sonic and Shadow gave out and broke right under them. Sonic then screamed, " WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEE". Shadow slapped the back of Sonic's head then gave him a look. "Just try spinning idiot", Shadow said as they started tumbling down the slope. Silver and Knuckles where holding onto each other for balance and laughing really hard. " I just opened my mouth and it came out", Knuckles said laughing really hard. " Then Shadow was all like", Silver made an idiotic face and did a really bad Shadow impression. " Shut your butt hole or I'm going to make you shut it myself", Silver said with a "duh" at the end. They cracked up some more then paused when they saw an ebony and denim tumbleweed heading towards them. "aw crud", Knuckles and Silver sweat dropped said in unison before getting sucked into the cloud of dust. The guys kept on fighting and shoving trying to make their way out of the cloud, until Shadow took the chaos emerald from Sonic's grip. "CHAOS CONTROL", Shadow yelled before a bright green glow appeared and made the hedgehogs and echidna disappeared.

"Your welcome", a aggregated Shadow mumbled getting up from a grassy area. Silver was the first to realize that they weren't in Station Square anymore, but in another country... better yet world. " Hey Shads, where exactly did you send us", Silver asked looking around. "I sent us at my house, why", Shadow asked but trailed off looking at the grass plain. " Does this look like home sweet home, Shads", Knuckles questioned with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I think this is some kind of ...", Sonic paused as an arrow hit his back and he fell with a thud on the ground. " Sonic...", Knuckles yelled while another arrow hit him. Silver walked towards Knuckles, and examined the arrow. " Shadow... this looks like some kind of honey...", Silver was the next one hit with a arrow and fell on the ground along with Sonic and Knuckles. Shadow stood still and used his ears to listen to his surroundings. A twig snapped and another arrow was shot but Shadow dodged it. Another one was shot and he dodged that also. "Give me your best shot" Shadow mumbled to himself as a group of girls came out from trees and surrounded him. Before Shadow could hit the first one, he saw her face and recognized that one of them was Cream. Shadow stopped then stared at the young vanilla rabbit for a while until an arrow hit him in the back.

**DUN DUN DUN! OMG this is getting intense! so anyways please tell me if I did a good job it took me a while trying to figure out what I wanted to do until I saw my book (Epitaph Road) on the shelf. Anyways READ. LIVE. REVIEW.**

**Lolsugerplums45 signing out **


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to the Ozone Layer!

**OK I'm back with chapter 2! So far in the story Sonic and the others have been taken into another world, and have been shot with some strange honey substance. Weird part is that Cream, is actually on an evil side O.O anyways on with the story!**

**AGES:**

**SONIC, SHADOW, SILVER-20**

**AMY, BLAZE, (OC) HEATHER-17**

**TAILS-14**

**CREAM-13**

**(OC) VIOLET-12**

**ROUGE, KNUCKLES-24**

**Chapter Two - Welcome to the Ozone Layer!**

**Shadow's POV**

My vision slowly tried to aggust to my surroundings and all current blood flow to my hands where blocked and chained against each other. "Look Just keep watch of the prisoners before Rouge calls you down for the trial", a familiar voice whispered to someone. Two shadows where seen on the stone brick wall, and I could just make out two girls fighting over a pair of keys. The female hedgehog won and the young bunny sighed in defeat. I then heard footsteps getting louder and closer towards my cell. Faintly, I could make out the features of the bunny in the front of the cell. She was wearing dark onyx black boots that went to her knees, along with a baby blue kilt skirt. Her shirt was an onyx black as well and had a ghostly white skull on her shirt with the words "I'LL KILL YOU" in big crimson letters. "What are you staring at emo boy", the plum colored bunny asked sarcastically. I examined her more until I started to realize that the twelve year old brat, is none other than Violet Bunny.

"Earth to emo boy hello! Man your no fun!", Violet remarked with a bored expression on her face. I scowled and ignored Violet, just as I did back at Station Square. Violet scowled back and gritted her teeth replying," I wish I got assigned to that blue idiot instead of you, you're no fun". I eyed her suspiciously then asked with curiosity in my voice,"blue idiot... you mean Sonic". Violet raised an eyebrow then stared at me, and slowly took out her keys to unlock the cell. "It's almost time for the trial to decide if we should decapitate or let you and your friends live", Violet said with a devious smirk.

The court room was huge and there where only a few people, the guys and the same girls who had ambushed us. " Trial one starts with the speaking of each of the four prisoners. "Prisoner number one, cell number 446, claimed name Knuckles Echidna, gaurdian Rouge Bat", an ebony and blue female hedgehog spoke standing on a footstool. Violet nodded towards Rouge to push Knuckles on the stand, and she gladly did. "watch it, bat", Knuckles said as Rouge smaked the back of his head. "Rouge has examined you and said that you're a gaurdian of some emerald, and insult random people, correct", Violet asked wearing a powdered wig with one of those judge hammers. Knuckles nodded and rolled his eyes with an annoying look on his face. Violet snickered then pointed her hammer at Knuckles yelling," I find you guilty Knucklehead", Violet then slammed her hammer against the desktop. Knuckles eyes went wide then he steamed with anger as Rouge pulled him from the stand.

The black female hedgehog got up to the stand and spoke again, I can tell that she was seventeen the same age as the fuchsia colored hedgehog holding Sonic by his quills. "Prisoner number two, cell number 447, claimed name Silver Hedgehog, guardian Blaze Cat", the onyx hedgehog concluded. Blaze, a lavender cat, pulled Silver who was whining, " Blaze don't you remember it's me, Silver your boyfriend... you live at that apartment in Station Square remember". Blaze growled then pushed Silver onto the stand. "Blaze has told me that all you've been saying is that your not from here, but a place called Station Square. You've also been pleading to her that you two are dating", Violet concluded sourly as the pink hedgehog giggled. Violet gave the pink hedgehog a look and sent Silver on his way. The black hedgehog came back on the stand and said," Prisoner number three, cell number 448, claimed name Sonic Hedgehog, guardian Amy Rose.". I stared at the pink hedgehog who used to chase the Faker around claiming to be his girlfriend, now here she is dragging him on a stand next to a twelve year old judge. "Ames, come on you know I've always had a crush on you after you stopped chasing me, right", Sonic pleaded using his trademark smirk. Amy rolled her eyes not amused by his behavior. Violet slammed her hammer against the desktop then eyed Sonic yelling, "You men are nothing but lazy, good for nothing idiots who use and abuse women against our will! Now stop complaining and pay close attention to what I'm saying". Sonic paused then stood on the stand. " Amy claims that you say you are not from this world but a place called Station Square, like your friend Silver says. You also claim to have been transported to the Ozone Layer and have no idea why we hate men so much", Violet mumbled something I couldn't make out and sighed then gave a swift flick of her hand signaling Amy to take Sonic away.

The black hedgehog stood up once again calling the last prisoner... me. "Prisoner number four, cell number 449, claimed name Shadow Hedgehog, guardian Violet Bunny and me, Heather Rose", Heather said pulling me towards the stand. Violet smirked happily while twiddling her fingers on her ears. "Well, Shadow", Violet started of with her smirk getting wider," Since no one had any time to ask you about yourself... you have a chance to protest yourself and save your worthless friends." I stared into the rabbit's amethyst eyes and felt a chill run down my spine. I glanced toward my left and stared at Heather. She had sapphire eyes that could show how much of her past has been nothing but misery and destruction. Heather must have seen me staring at her cause she jabbed me in the stomach with her finger, hard. " Just hurry up so I can get out of here I got stuff to do", Heather said coldly giving Violet a little signal to thwack me in the head." Fine. I'm from Station Square and none of us know why we're here or what you guys have against us", I started as Violet gave a small nod of the head telling the girls to leave the room, which means the guys and Violet where the only ones in the court. " Okay I've heard enough", Violet calmly murmured slamming her hammer on the desk once again. "I could see that none of you are from around here, but I can see by the looks of it that you all have a special skill, correct", Violet said taking off her powdered wig. We all nodded then Violet gave us a sword with an engraving on it saying "NEVER TURN BACK". " You all have to promise me, those girls you saw, and every citizen in the Ozone Layer that you would get the women back our freedom and our rights back", Violet said holding the sword out.

Sonic was the first to put his hand on it, then Silver, then Knuckles, then me. We all nodded and Violet actually smiled, not a mocking one, but a real one with happiness. " Now that I gave you all my trust, I must go talk to the others and see if all of them will be able to train and make you a sword", Violet giggled then paused. "Have you all meet Tails yet? He used to be the only guy who actually went against Scourge and came to live with us here in Ozone",Violet stated opening the bronze colored doors and walking into the city of Ozone. Sonic was standing in the door way grinning like a retard. "I can't wait to see Tails I bet he'll tell us everything about this place", Sonic yelled and jumped around then ran to follow Violet. Knuckles chuckled and Silver mouthed the word "idiot". I sighed then followed the faker and the twelve year old rabbit. This is going to be a long day.

**So anyways finally met the twelve year old juvinile delinquint, the two seventeen year old twins,the seventeen year old lavender cat princess, and the twenty four year old bat thief. OK SO IM DONE WITH CHAPTER TWO YAYZ! (took me a day and a half for 1,475 words T3T) anyways READ-LIVE-REVIEW**

**couples(for the people wondering):**

**SONICXAMY**

**SILVERXBLAZE**

**KNUCKLESXROUGE**

**CREAMXTAILS**

**OCXOC**

**SHADOWXOC**

**THIS IS LOLSUGERPLUMS45 AND LOL POP(hi sis) SIGING OUT**


	3. Chapter 3- Ozone Inn Dormitary For Girls

**SUP BROS! This is Lolsugerplums45 giving you a heads up that this is chapter 3 of Operation Ozone. Now I know that all you guys are pumped out there and want to see Tails! (BTW if you don't get what's happening I suggest you stop reading right NOW and go back to the previous chapters T3T- I luv this face) and for all of you who have read the previous chapters (like the Carpenter from the game Alice: Madness Returns says) Welcome to the story(or show XD)**

**AGES:**

**SONIC,SHADOW,SILVER-20**

**AMY,BLAZE,(OC) HEATHER-17**

**TAILS-14**

**CREAM-13**

**(OC) VIOLET-12**

**ROUGE,KNUCKLES-24 **

**Chapter 3- Ozone Inn, Dormitory for... Girls O.O**

**Normal POV**

Violet led the guys to the edge of the town where a big orange and fuchsia inn stood. The bright yellow sign had huge green letters spelling out the words " OZONE INN DORMITORY FOR GIRLS". Sonic stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the sign . " So uh, Vi, we're staying at a inn full of girls", Sonic asked as Knuckles started to grin and nudged Shadow who was actually turning a slight shade of red. Violet shook her head slowly then laughed a bit, the mocking one and answered Sonic's question saying," This inn is only the place those girls at that court live". Silver had a bored look on his face and continued walking with his hands behind his head. Violet walked ahead of Silver and met up with the girls. As Violet explained to the girls about letting Sonic and the rest stay they all grinned then walked towards the group of boys.

"This will give me and Heather enough time to beat the crap out of you", Violet said to Shadow with the same devious grin as Heather on her face. Shadow didn't take this as a threat so he poked Violet's nose, and flicked Heather's bangs. Heather huffed and Violet kicked Shadow in the chine. Heather laughed and Shadow then did something weird. "You know for a twelve year old bunny you sure are very cute for your age", Shadow cooed playing with Violet's ears. "What no insults" Violet asked backing away slowly. " Oh no no no! I know exactly what you're playing, you're trying to do what those idiots do in movies, you're trying to kiss me. Well no sir not... Wait how old are you", Violet asked finding her confidence and moving closer to Shadow. "I'm twenty", Shadow grinned as Violet ran towards the inn doors yelling, "Ew! Twenty year old person trying to kiss me!" Shadow smirked as the girls laughed some more. Heather paused then realization filled her face. " You know, Shadow Violet is going to kick your butt, and she's going to drag me along to hurt you", Heather said with a kinda sorry expression in her voice. Shadow sighed then looked back at the guys making an " oooooo" sound. " Shut up", Shadow managed to growl as Heather giggled and shook her head.

As the gang went towards Ozone Inn, they found Violet dunking her face in a tall pearl fountain. " What are you doing", Rouge asked pulling the plum rabbit out of the fountain by her ears. " Let me go, Rouge", Violet said squirming in Rouge's grip. Violet then eyed Shadow and Heather who where standing awfully close to each other. "Hey Amy, don't you think your sister is way to close to Shadow", Violet said crossing her arms while being lifted in the air with Rouge still holding onto her ears. Amy glanced toward Heather then said, " Heather I bet it's tempting not to look at Shadow isn't it". Heather quivered a bit then turned her head and saw Shadow staring back at her who was just a few inches away from her. " I told you so! I told you so", Violet mocked over and over as Heather turned a deep cherry red, and yelled with embarasment " I actually thought I was going to-" " Going to what", Violet asked smirking as Rouge finally put her down. Now it was Heather's turn to dunk her head into the fountain and Violet jumped on her which made them both fall into the water.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER IM REALLY BUSY AND I GOT OTHER STUFF TO DO I PROMISE ILL DO MORE COUPLES IN THE NEXT ONE BUT FOR NOW DEAL WITH THIS ANYWAYS READ-LIVE-REVIEW (OH AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT)**

**LOLSUGERPLUMS45 SIGNING OUT. T3T**


	4. Chapter 4 - Training and Romances

**WATZ UP! LOLSUGERPLUMS45 IS BACK! Anyways left of with a tiny bit ShadowxOC romance there, so for all you other couple fans brace yourself for the moment you've all been waiting for! DRUM ROLE PLZ!**

**AGES:**

**SONIC, SHADOW, SILVER - 20**

**AMY, BLAZE, (OC) HEATHER - 17**

**TAILS - 14**

**CREAM - 13**

**(OC) VIOLET - 12**

**ROUGE, KNUCKLES- 24**

**Chapter 4 - Training and Romances**

**Sonic POV**

Each of the girls led us to our rooms, which seemed to be painted in the color we where, interesting wasn't it? " So uhh, these rooms where waiting for us or something," Knuckles asked dumbfounded. The girls cocked their heads and made their mouths an "o" shape at the same time. " You've never had a room with magic in it", Amy asked as Blaze walked up towards me and handed something simular to a Chaos Emerald, but a bit pinkish looking. " This is a Power Crystal, the sorce of all life in the Ozone Layer. Scourge is after the crystals all seven of them to be exact", Blaze said as I passed the crystal towards Shadow who examned it a few times before saying, " So if Scourge has all seven of the crystals-", Heather butted in snatching the crystal from Shadow's grip and staring at it. "All is lost for us", Heather finally murmered as Violet took the crystal and stuffed it in her pocket. "That is why we need all four of you to be the ones who go against Scourge's orders", Violet said walking out of the room later yelling, " Hey Rouge! Get your butt over here and remove your underwear off of my doorknob." Rouge smiled, blew Knuckles a kiss, then ran the opposite direction Violet was.

"Great she's still her seductive self", Knuckles moaned as he left the room to his own. I watched Amy and Heather who where laughing nonstop. " So Shadz... you still have that minor crush on Heather", I mocked as Shadow stared at her then looked back at me with an angry look, along with a light blush on his muzzle. " I wasn't the one yelling how much you loved Amy, who doesn't even seem to be that annoying brat she was five years ago", Shadow angrily snapped as he was about to leave the room. Silver grabbed onto his arm with a cocked smile. " If you really love her", he started off , " Then why don't you tell her". Shadow stared back at Heather then sighed in defeat until an evil smile crossed his face. "Sonic loves Amy... and Silver, you love Blaze soooo", Shadow snickered pushing us towards them. " Oh no, heck to the no", I yelled trying to avoid Shadow's grip, of course I failed and he pushed us towards the girls.

**Knuckles POV**

'_Annoying bat' _I thought pacing back and forth in my room. " Why in the world would she even be like that", I screamed punching the wall. "Anger issues, Knuckies", I heard a smooth voice behind me. Of course you can all guess who it was right? "What do you want, Rouge," I asked clearly annoyed by her presence. Rouge flew towards me and flicked my nose with a sheepish grin on her face. "What I can't stop and visit my little Knuckies", Rouge asked with a small huff. "Get out", I said frimly as I turned my back away from her. I heard Rouge's high heeled shoes tap against the floor board, but not towards the door. I turned around just in time to see Rouge kiss my cheek which was now an even deeper shade of Shadow's ebony streaks. "Bye Knuckies", Rouge cooed right before Violet started to scream and chase her down the hall yelling, " What did I tell you to do ten minutes ago".

**Shadow POV**

As I pushed Silver and Sonic towards the "Loves of our Life", they where pleading to forget about the bet and pretend nothing happend. "Sorry, Silv, but a deal is a deal", I whispered when we where right next to them. Amy was the first to recognize our presence and she went right up to Sonic (of course) and started talking to him like me and Silver where nothing. Blaze reluctantly pulled Silver into the hallway, talking about the Power Crystals and how they work and stuff like that. Which ment me and Heather where the only two left. Heather still seemed all dramatic over the "flicking her bangs" thing. "I never meant to bug you that much you know", I started having a bit of a sad tone and rubbing the back of my head. Heather raised her brow then slowly smiled while cocking her head to the side, one that made me turn a slight shade of red and I turned away. "You're so beautiful", I whispered as Heather blushed a cherry red. ' She actually heard that?' I thought as I felt someone grasp onto me. "Am I really that beautiful", she asked staring up at me with that dash of red still on her cheeks. I nodded running my fingers through her hair. Heather started to giggle a bit then she broke apart, and took my hand with hers. "You boys aren't so bad yourself, Shaddie", Heather smiled even more tugging onto me and pulling me towards a garden. "Why are we-" Heather kissed me on the lips for at least a second then smiled even more. "Training, Shaddie", Heather murmured taking of her boots and climbing on a stone brick wall. "Catch up with me", Heather said balancing herself on the wall. "I can't tell her yet can I", I whispered as I walked along side of the wall, carrying Heather's boots in my hands.

**Silver POV**

'BEST DAY EVA!' I mentally yelled in my mind. Blaze was actually holding my hand and taking me into a corridor full of purple lights. "Interesting isn't it", Blaze asked still not letting go of me. "Mostly when I first came here as a child, I was afraid that some kind of creep from Scourge's kingdom would kidnap me and make me his slave again", Blaze shivered a bit then scooted closer to me and held my arm. I turned completely red and started to walk a little farther into the corridor before asking Blaze about her past life. "It's a stupid nightmare", she responded with venom in her voice. "So all of the girls here are supposed to be refuges and the Ozone Layer is like a little refuge city, right", I asked as Blaze nodded and slumped onto the floor. I sat next to her with my arms wrapped around her as she silently started to cry. Funny thing is, I've never seen Blaze cry, so pretty much I felt really bad bringing the topic up. "Hey, Blaze it's going to be all right. I 'm here to protect you... well I mean everyone, crap", I quickly got up and held out my hand for Blaze to take. She had her same sarcastic smile, while I help her up. "Thanks, Silvy", she muttered before kissing my cheek and dragging me deeper into the corridor, saying how she's gonna kick my butt in training. Girls.

**Sonic POV **

"So, Sonic, how is it like at Station Square", Amy asked with her hands joined together and behind her back. I glanced at her a bit then shrugged. "It's ok I guess, I mean with all the fighting and saving the world reputation, that or I have tons of fangirls chasing after me", I said as Amy's sweet smile formed into a bitter scowl. She was jealous, anyone would be able to see that. "What are the girls' names", Amy asked with a scowl growing bigger. I rubbed the spot right under my nose and smiled a bit, just a bit. "Well we got Sally Acorn, I suppose we dated once", I spoke sounding calm as I heard Amy huff, big mistake. "And", Amy asked tapping her foot against the floor. " Um, there was Princess Elise of Soleanna, Mina Mongoose that singer, and I did have a minor crush for her until she saw me kiss Sally after I saved her. Then Fiona Fox came, but She pretty much ditched me for Scourge", I sighed rubbing the back of my head. I heard Amy get even more angry and she silently cussed under her breath. She hasn't changed a bit, I mean like she still has that childish twelve year old self inside of her. "Hurry up, before we're late for training", Amy yelled still having that twelve year old rage in her. "Wait a minute", I tried reasoning with her but she didn't budge she just kept on dragging me down the corridor.

**Skip A Few Hours (You'll understand in the next chapter)**

Violet paused in the middle of the hall panting for air. She spent at least half an hour chasing Rouge. "Great, I really don't have the time for this", the plum colored bunny muttered under her breath walking back towards her room. She came to her doorknob and stared at the pink lace underwear still on her door. Violet scowled, pulled out her pocket knife, and dropped the clothing onto the floor. Violet flopped onto her bed and didn't even bother to wrap herself in her blanket, no matter how cold it was. Violet sneezed and shivered a bit, then sat up a bit. "Fine I'll tuck myself in for the night... happy now", Violet questioned staring at her blanket. Violet rolled her eyes then wrapped her blanket around her head, leaving her face out for air. A few more hours had passed before a loud crash was heard hear Violet's window. "Who's there", Violet snapped shooting out of bed before freezing on the spot. "It's been a while my little gumdrop", a husky voice whispered behind Violet's back. A knife was on Violet's neck as she let out an ear piercing shriek, before everything fell dead silent, and a puddle of blood was seen on the white colored sheets.

**SWEET LOVE OF CHAOS, VIOLET YOU BETTER LIVE, anyways leaving you with a cliff- hanger here for SUSPENSE! T3T so peps READ-LIVE-REVIEW-**

**Lolsugerplums45 signing out (and Lolpop).**


	5. Chapter 5-Training and Romances Part 2

**SUP BROS! Lolsugerplums45 here, left of with a cliff hanger (DONT REMEMBER, GO BACK TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS) anyways enough chit chat its time for story! YAYZZZZZZ! PS- this is the part which has a bit of blood and reason I did this I was listening to some song on Jeff the Killer (he wuvs blood!) and what not, so now we can start.**

**AGES:**

**SONIC,SHADOW, SILVER-20**

**AMY,BLAZE, (MY OC) HEATHER-17**

**TAILS, (New OC) MIDNIGHT- 14**

**CREAM-13**

**(OC)VIOLET-12**

**ROUGE, KNUCKLES-24**

**Chapter 5 - Training and Romances (Part 2)**

**Heather POV**

I was balancing myself onto the stone wall while Shadow followed along side me, carrying my shoes. He can be such a gentleman at times, too bad I'm going to kick his butt in training. I actually am starting to think the guys aren't so bad once you get used to them being around,well I mean Shadow not all the guys. Sonic he's fine I guess, Silver is weird and I like that in some people, Knuckles um yea nothing much too say don't get what Rouge sees in him. " Heather , you there", I heard someone beside me say. I shook my head and came back to reality. Shadow gave me one of those "You sick or something" looks. I jumped off of the wall took my boots back and started to run ahead. "I bet you can't catch up to me cause I'm the fastest girl alive", I yelled as I laughed in excitement. Five seconds and an onyx and crimson blur was ahead of me... whoop de freakin' doo. Shadow smirked as he saw the annoyed look on my face. The ebony streaked male slowed down and slumped onto a near by rock. "Not so high and mighty now are we", Shadow questioned once again flicking my bangs. The thing I hate the most. " You know what, I can be in this spot and across that river in 2.5 mili seconds", I huffed turning my back from him and crossing my arms. " Go ahead", Shadow said as I turned my head around. I raised a brow but turned extremely red to find Shadow pulling me into him. "Come on show me", Shadow mocked twirling my hair in his fingers."F-fine", I said as my voice was muffled under his white patch of fur on his chest. Shadow let me go and smirked "Good girl", I heard him murmur once my back was turned from him as I put my shoes back on. Why do I always seem in a trance when Shadow does that to me? Do I like, no wait love Shadow? KERPLUNK! I quickly stood up when I heard something or maybe someone splash into the water.

I turned around to find Shadow, in the river with a bump on his head. "Shadow, what are you doing", I asked walking over to him and holding my hand out. Shadow took it and I pulled him out. Shadow was completely soaked and I could see through his shirt, just a bit. "Stupid grass", Shadow muttered laying on the bright green grass. I was still staring at Shadow, whose eyes where now closed and a smirk was on his face. One thing I never noticed about Shadow was that he was totally hot. He seemed very fit, guessing by the six pack I could see through his shirt. I would really want to unwrap that, oh no stop thinking about him! I sighed deeply, and slumped on a tree. "Heather you ok, you've been acting weird", Shadow asked leaning onto his left arm for support. I nodded and walked over next to him. The wind was blowing a bit and my quills flew along with it. I felt Shadow scoot closer towards me and hold me into his arms. "You won't mind, would you", Shadow asked as I shook my head. "If you're cold, we can go inside", I whispered squirming a bit. I felt a peck on my cheek and I stared up at Shadow. "I'll be fine as long as you could keep me warm", Shadow said while I laughed. I felt Shadow hug me tighter then start to chuckle. Maybe I do love Shadow.

**Violet POV**

Ok so pretty much spent 15 minutes of my life chasing some ivory colored bat. Great. You know it's not easy being a 12 year old leader, not as easy for Leo on TMNT either. Huge fan of that by the way. I sighed and walked down the corridor leading towards the garden. Maybe I can finally have some me time. I started to speed up a bit only to find that the garden was freaking occupied. My eye twitched as I started at the two hedgehogs in the grass. "WHAT THE F***" **I'm sorry but Violet needs to cool of for a bit sooo I'm time skipping thanks for your time good night (on my side of the world.)**

"Heather", I said as I stood behind the two hedgehogs. Heather seemed to ignore me cause Shadow was of course whispering something seductive in her ear. I shook my head and sighed. "What's up with adults when it comes to finding true love",I question walking down the long corridor once more. I stared down into my heavy pocket full of stuff. Wonder if I would be able so buy something to eat.

**Amy POV  
**

Fan girls! This blue idiot has been saying that he loved, after his little tussle with fan girls back in his world. Sure, I would have been happy that we where in the most romantic part of the inn, and sure we where finally alone, but the fan girls thing? Forget it! God, I need some stupid advice... maybe Violet might know what to do.

**Long wait don't kill me I'm sorry! Anything else I need to say?! No? Good. K so next time Imma be doing part three so peace.**

**Lolsugerplums45 signing out.**


End file.
